Modern vehicles contain a plethora of systems, devices, and features, many of which are incompletely understood by a typical vehicle operator or other occupants seeking information. These systems include, for example, radios and more complex entertainment systems, instrument panel gauges and indicator lamps which monitor and report on vehicle operation, control and activation switches for various devices such as cruise control and active suspension systems, and access covers to vehicle operating systems such as fuse boxes and various underhood fluid fill systems, among others. Many of these devices are identified using displays or icons not familiar to an operator, or lacking in description. Increased vehicle complexity in the form of enhanced on-vehicle systems, e.g. changing a traditional cruise control system to active cruise control system, and increased quantity of systems and devices all increase the likelihood that system features may be underutilized.
Vehicle manufacturers often communicate information about various systems to vehicle operators and other occupants through an owner's or operator's manual, which is a hardcopy book typically contained in a compartment of the vehicle. This book may be cursorily reviewed with a new vehicle purchaser during an orientation session at the time of purchase.
An operator's ability to access and retrieve information in a timely manner from the vehicle operator manual is often less than desirable, leading to underutilization of features. Therefore, there is a need for an on-board system which provides an operator relevant information about specific vehicle systems and features.